para_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Merasmus the Magician
Basic Information Current Date: 1968 Age: 6,000 Choice Music: * Fred Jones, Pt. 2- Ben Folds Physical Appearance Tattoos Merasmus has tattoos of fish swimming up and down his arms, a tattoo of the letters "M.V.P" on his right shoulder, a symbol of a rocket (the emblem of Jane Doe) on his bicep, and the words "doom mate" over his knuckles. They aren't always visible, and he can use his magic to hide them. Ghost Form When he's in his ghost form his eyes turn a more pure green, and his entire body glows the same color. Green fire occasionally springs from him. His legs are replaced with a ghostly tail. Background Early Years '''for child neglect '''At age seven, Merasmus was sold to a warlock as an apprentice is exchange for a spell on his parent's land to get them a more versatile farm. Being a human child at the time, he wasn't very versed in magic, though he learned steadily. Unfortunately, when he was twelve, his teacher had an incident in the apothecary, ending up dying. In an effort to get him back, as Merasmus had nowhere else to go and no other clue what to do, he accidentally managed to open a portal to one of the most intense portions of Hell, the pit of souls. After falling in and being picked out from the watcher of the plane, he was given a choice. He could either stay down in Hell, as his body was destroyed within moments, or go back to the mortal plane as a ghost. He chose the latter. After The Incident When Merasmus finally found his old house, his parents were gone, and so he wandered, before going back to the place he lived with his teacher and studied magic by himself. After learning as much as he could from the warlock's library, he set out on his own. There he did various things over the centuries, before ending up in Scotland, where he spent his time making and selling tonics. He eventually moved to Badlands, New Mexico after an incident with someone he'd let into his house touching one of his magical artifacts. Meeting Jane Doe After moving to the Badlands, he took in a homeless man named Jane Doe as his roommate for a long period of time as payment after running him over with his car accidentally. This lead to Jane managing to get him evicted from his castle after turning it into a raccoon sanctuary, and even eventually being put in prison due to Jane killing the roommate he'd started living with after said incident. The constant assaults on Merasmus caused him to attack Jane's mercenary team, which has since become a long standing tradition every Halloween. Despite all this, they are still currently in a loving relationship. Personality Merasmus tends to overexaggerate his words and emotions in a very showmanship type manner. He's extremely loud occasionally and can get angry easily if you press the right buttons. Though in spite of this, he's actually quite polite to strangers and is willing to let someone he doesn't even know into his home to have a discussion over some tea, just as long as they don't touch his things. He tries to hide his poor self esteem through boasting about his many magical abilities and talents, although this often can fail as he's not as good a wizard as he claims he is, often ending up making a fool of himself with anything other than the few spells he's perfected. When he cares for someone he doesn't show it often or easily, rather just letting his rare actions of gentle kindness speak for him. Category:Stray